1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a voltage detecting apparatus.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a secondary battery mounted in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle is a battery formed by connecting plural cells in series, and is used as a power supply source of a motor for driving. Since such a secondary battery may deteriorate due to secular use of each of the cells, a diagnostic device for diagnosing whether or not a charging voltage of each of the cells is normal is formed.
Also, such a diagnostic device includes a device for detecting whether or not a circuit network configured in a path ranging from a detection path of a cell to an AD converting part is abnormal (for example, see Patent Reference 1).
In a technique described in Patent Reference 1, an intrinsic diagnostic voltage corresponding to a channel for detection of each of the cells is generated by resistively dividing a reference voltage. The generated intrinsic diagnostic voltage is inputted to the AD converting part by selectively controlling the path of the circuit network. The diagnostic voltage inputted to the AD converting part is converted into a diagnostic voltage value of a digital value, and is compared with an ideal value.
When a broken wire, an abnormal short circuit, a very small leakage current, etc. occur in the circuit network, a difference between the diagnostic voltage value and the ideal value is caused, and it is determined whether or not the circuit network is abnormal by determining whether or not its difference is within a determination threshold value.
Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-2014-240818.